Shredder Invades Gensokyo
by InsaneBird91
Summary: Reimu gets defeated by Shredder, then Shredder turns her place into his fortress, and then Shredder begins to rule Gensokyo. Who can stop Shredder? Find out in this epic story!


Shredder Invades Gensokyo

It was a peaceful day in Gensokyo and Reimu is enjoying tea at her place. Suddenly a vehicle with a drill burst into Reimu's home from the ground, and foot soldiers came out of it. Reimu fights and defeats foot soldiers with danmaku powers. Then Rocksteady and Bebop come out and they get defeated by Reimu's danmaku power as well. Then Shredder comes out and has something to say to Reimu.

"You've fought well! Now you face the Shredder!" Reimu uses danmaku power again, but this time, they can't seem to hit Shredder. Shredder dodges danmaku like a boss, and then defeats Reimu with a single punch.

"BITCH, I'VE 1CC MUSHIHIMESAMA FUTARI ON ULTRA WITH NO LIFE LOST AND BOMB USAGE!" said Shredder. Then Reimu became hostage, and Reimu's home has become Shredder's new fortress. And then Shredder began to rule Gensokyo!

Meanwhile at Marisa's house, Marisa was playing Half-Life 3 on Windows 98. Why is she still using Windows 98? Then Yukari comes out of portal to tell Marisa a message.

"Marisa, Reimu has been kidnapped by some guy named Shredder, and then he turned Reimu's place into his fortress, and now he's ruling Gensokyo! Are you a bad enough ordinary witch to save Gensokyo from Shredder?"

"Why don't you do it?" Marisa asked

"BECAUSE I'M LASY! NOW JUST DO IT!" Yukari leaves Marisa home through portal.

"I guess this is the day to do what has to be done by defeating the enemies!" said Marisa. And so Marisa travels Gensokyo to recruit people who have NOT been kidnapped by Shredder. Marisa recruited the playable Touhou characters Sakuya, Youmu, Reisen, and Sanae, but since Reimu is missing due to being hostaged by Shredder, she needed someone to fill in her spot. Marisa went around everywhere finding the perfect someone for the role, and she found someone, and that someone is Dante from the Devil May Cry series. Why Dante? Because Dante wears red, just like Reimu.

Meanwhile at Shredder's fortress, Shredder has made many residents of Gensokyo his prisoners and slaves. "Muwahahahahaha!" Shredder laughed "Soon, Gensokyo will be completely under my control, and Gensokyo shall become Shredsokyo!" Then Shredder noticed that Krang is trying to contact him through his intercom. Shredder then turned his intercom on. "What is it Krang?"

"Shredder, what the f*** are you doing in Gensokyo?" Krang asked.

"I decided I was sick of turtles so I decided I needed a new place to invade, and this place just happened to interest me." said Shredder.

"And why would a place full of flying girls interest you of all things?" Krang asked.

"Because it has DANMAKU!" said Shredder. "The power of Danmaku will not only let me rule this world, but ALL WORLDS AS WELL! Eventually, I will return to my world and ruled it with DANMAKU!"

"You are full of sh*t Shredder!" said Krang. "In fact, I don't need you anyways! I can take over the world all by myself! Smell you later and enjoy your weeaboo ass world, Shred Sh*t!" and then Krang signed off.

"That Krang is full of sh*t!" said Shredder. Shredder puts his intercom away out of anger. Suddenly, the intruder alarm goes off.

"INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT! INTRUDER ALERT!"

And then Baxter Stockman (who is in fly form in this story) turns off the intruder alarm. "Shredder why the hell don't you know how to turn off the intruder alarm?"

"You're the one good with technology here!" said Shredder. Shredder looks on the screen to see who the intruders are, and it's Marisa Kirisame and her team of Sakuya, Youmu, Reisen, Sanae, and Dante. "IT'S A BUNCH OF GIRLS! And a fine looking gentleman! FOOT SOLDIERS, AFTER THEM!" And so the foot soldiers follow Shredder's order.

Meanwhile, Marisa's group are at the entrance waiting for stuff to happen. While waiting for stuff, they talk about stuff.

"So have any of guys ever seen Madoka Magica?" Marisa asked.

"That Homura girl is totally ripping off my style!" said Sakuya.

"No way, she's totally ripping off my style!" said Reisen

"But she has the ability to stop time!" said Sakuya

"Hey, time stopping is my style!" said Dio Brando, who appeared out of nowhere "You're the one ripping off my style!"

"Excuse, but I believe you're all ripping off the time stop item!" said Simon Belmont, who also appeared out of nowhere.

"Forget time stop, she uses guns!" said Reisen

"You don't have guns!" said Sakuya

"MY HANDS ARE GUNS, BITCH!" said Reisen

"EPISODE 3 SCARES ME FOR LIFE!" said Youmu

"That's my favorite episode!" said Sekibanki, who appeared out of nowhere.

"Being meguca is suffering!" said Sanae

"Nope, never heard of it!" said Dante

And then Foot Soldiers arrived, and they are going to attack Marisa's group. Marisa's group do their best now and are preparing. As the Foot Soldiers approach, Marisa's group is ready for action!

"Let's rock, baby!" said Dante. And then they attacked the Foot Soldiers. Marisa Master Sparks a handful of Foot Soldiers, Sakuya knife'd some Foot Soldiers because they thought it was a good idea to make PAD jokes at her, Youmu slices multiple Foot Soldiers, Reisen head shots some Foot Soldiers, Sanae uses her spell powers on the Foot Soldiers to show that faith is for the transient people, and Dante takes out Foot Soldiers with his stylish combos!

"We have destroyed a group of cyborg ninjas, but more will appear!" said Marisa. And so Marisa's group proceed within Shredder's Fortress. While proceeding, they found the room where all the prisoners and slaves are at. "FREE THEM!" Marisa and others bash into the room, and not only do they found the prisoners and slaves, but they also found more Foot Soldiers, as well as Rocksteady and Bebop.

"We got intruders!" said Bebop as he points to the intruders.

"KILL THEM ALL!" Rocksteady yelled on top of lungs.

And then the Foot Soldiers attack Marisa's group, and predictably, they got their ass kicked by Marisa's group.

"PREDICTABO!" yelled Geese Howard, who appeared out of nowhere.

"ENOUGH WITH THE POINTLESS CAMEOS!" yelled Marisa.

"Sorry, I'll stop!" said InsaneBird91, the author of this story.

Next, Bebop and Rocksteady get out their lazor guns to shoot lazors at Marisa's group, but of course, they missed every shot, and their lazor guns ran out of lazors. Next Bebop and Rocksteady charge towards Marisa's group, hoping to headbutt them all, but instead, they get hit by a bunch of danmakus, as well as Dante's handguns. Bebop and Rocksteady were then defeated.

"Now to free the imprisoned ones!" said Sanae. Sanae pulled the lever and freed the prisoners and slaves. "WE HAVE FREED YOU ALL!"

As the prisoners run for freedom, Marisa noticed that none of them were Reimu, so that must mean one thing. "Reimu is in another place!" said Marisa.

"BINGO!" said Shredder, who is on a TV screen. The girls and Dante looked at the TV screen and found Reimu tied up with a rope hanging from the ceiling. "If you wish to rescue the miko, you must come here!"and the TV turns off.

And so Marisa and others went ahead to find the room Reimu is being held captive in. As they reach the room, another wave of Foot Soldiers approach Marisa's group, as well as Baxter Stockman. And thus, more ass kicking action of Marisa'a group destroying Foot Soldiers. While Destroying Foot Soldiers, Sakuya decided to face Baxter Stockman in air combat.

"Oh boy, I always wanted to kill a maid!" said Baxter.

"If you want to kill me so bad then come at me bro!" said Sakuya with a smirk. And so Baxter proceeded to hit Sakuya with his fist only to miss instead.

"What the hell?" said Baxter. Then Baxter found Sakuya behind him.

Baxter tried to hit Sakuya again, but missed again. And then Sakuya was behind Baxter. Baxter tried to hit Sakuya again and again and again and again and again and again and again and again until he realized that Sakuya was trolling him with her time stop ability.

"THIS TIME STOP BULLSH*T IS REALLY PISSING ME OFF!" Baxter said with RAGE! And then Baxter got his wings cut off by Sakuya. Baxter then fell to the ground. "NO, MY BEAUTIFUL WINGS ARE GONE!" and then Baxter got kicked in the face by Sakuya, knocking him out.

The Foot Soldiers have been defeated by the other members of Marisa's group. Marisa's group then head forward to the room Reimu is being captive in, but it is being guarded by Balrog (the boxer from Street Fighter).

"I will get payed tonight by beating the living crap out of all of you!" said Balrog as he get into his fighting stance.

"YOU SHALL NOT PASS!" Youmu shouted as she approaches Balrog. Youmu used her sword to slash Balrog, but Balrog dodged all the sword attacks. Then Balrog knocked the sword out of Youmu's hand.

"BITCH, THE FIST IS MIGHTIER THAN THE SWORD!" said Balrog.

Youmu then got pissed and punched Balrog in the face WITH RAGE and one-hit KO'd him.

"MY FIGHT MONEEEEEEEEEEEEY!" Balrog yelled as he falls onto the ground after getting KO'd.

"NEVER KNOCK MY BLADE FROM ME EVER AGAIN!" said Youmu. Youmu then picked up her sword.

"Balrog you miserable failure! Now you will NEVER get your fight money!" Shredder shouted from his room.

Dante noticed Shredder in the other room and said, "Hey look, it's the Tin Man Ninja!" and so Dante and the others ran into Shredder's room, where Reimu is being held captive.

"You've fought well! Now you face the Shredder!" said Shredder as he gets into battle position and prepares to battle.

"You said that same line at the beginning of the story!" said Reimu.

"I know that!" said Shredder.

The Girls and Dante do their best now and are preparing. Please read warmly until they are ready.

"Tonight I dine on danmaku soup with a spice of devil sauce!" said Shredder.

"You're one messed up guy!" said Dante.

"Quiet devil boy!" said Shredder.

"We're gonna kick ass and chew bubble gum, and we're all out of gum!" said Marisa.

"Don't get too cocky guys, Shredder is no joke!" said Reimu.

"She is right!" said Shredder "In fact, I am the ultimate ninja warrior and nothing can stop me!" said Shredder.

"We'll see about that, Shred Head!" said Marisa.

And so the final battle began! The Girls use their danmaku powers, while Dante uses handguns to hit Shredder, but Shredder dodged all of it! Then Shredder got up close and personally used a single slash attack to hit Marisa and the others.

"That bastard ain't getting things his way!" said Marisa with anger. The girls and Dante got up and decide to get more serious. Marisa cast Master Spark, but Shredder dodged it and kicked Marisa in the face. Sakuya used time stop, but Shredder is immune to time stop, and Shredder knee'd Sakuya in the face. Youmu tried to slash Shredder multiple times, but they all missed, and Shredder slashed Youmu with his own sword. Reisen fills the room with bullets, hoping to hit Shredder, but Shredder could tell which bullets were illusions, so Shredder went through the illusions and punched Reisen in the stomach. Sanae then summoned a small tornado towards Shredder, but Shredder reflects it and it hits Sanae instead. Next, Dante took his sword out and tried to hit Shredder with it, but missed every hit.

"Stop moving and fight fair, asshole!" said Dante.

Shredder got up close and personal towards Dante, and said "NOPE!" He then shoryuken'd Dante in the face.

Reisen got up after recovering from getting punched in the stomach by Shredder. "That Shredder doesn't how to treat a bunny girl!" and then Reisen noticed something on Shredder's computer. There was an Action Replay inserted into the computer, giving Shredder cheating powers. "That Shred Head was using a cheat device all along!" and so Reisen cast a bullet towards the action replay and destroys it. And then Shredder got hit by Marisa's broom.

"What!? How did I get hit?" Shredder wondered. Shredder then noticed that the action replay on his computer got destroyed and screamed "NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"

"That Shredder was a cheating bastard all along!" said Reisen.

"No wonder we were getting our asses kick!" said Youmu.

"It would explain why time stop didn't work on him." said Sakuya.

"Cheating is for the horrible people!" said Sanae.

"I can't believe I lost to a cheater!" said Reimu.

"Hey look Rocksteady, our boss is a cheater!" said Bebop

"He's a phony, a big fat phony!" said Rocksteady

And then Shredder kicked both Bebop and Rocksteady in the nuts. "Quiet you two! I don't need no stinking action replay to beat a bunch of little girls and a white haired pretty boy!" And then Shredder attacks Marisa's group only to get his ass kicked instead.

"It's over, Tin Man Ninja!" said Dante.

"It's game over for you Shredder!" said Marisa.

"Not quite, I still have a trick up my sleeve!" and then Shredder transformed into Super Shredder! "The fun has only just began!"

And so the battle continues! Shredder uses teleportation powers, making him hard to hit. Shredder would summon waves of fire, ice beams, and mutant ray. The girls and Dante were having trouble hitting him at first, but then it occurred to Sakuya to use her time watch. Sakuya stops time and this time, it worked!

"I believe you forgot that you no longer have a cheat device to escape time stop." said Sakuya. Sakuya then threw a bunch of knives towards Shredder. And then time resumes and the knives hit Shredder.

"God damn it, I forgot I am that I am no longer immune to time stop!" said Shredder. Shredder is then surrounded by Marisa's group.

When it looked like the fight was finally over, the girls and Dante heard something in the back. They turned around and saw Baxter Stockman, who has not only recovered from his fight with Sakuya, but also created a new Action Replay!

"This one is indestructible so DON'T EVEN THINK about blowing this one up! It's also unremovable!" said Baxter as he inserts the Action Replay into the computer.

And then Shredder became invincible again! "This is not even my final form!" said Shredder as he powers up. Shredder then transformed into his FINAL form, OMEGA ULTRA SUPER SHREDDER!

"I have a really bad feeling about this!" said Sanae.

"PREPARE TO BE FINISHED!" said Shredder. First Shredder does the Jojo thing on Dante, punching him multiple times while screaming "ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA ORA!" and then hits Dante with a mighty fist attack, sending him into the wall, resulting in a hole on the wall. Next, Shredder grabs Sanae by her hair, spins her around, and throws her into a wall, resulting in another hole on the wall. Then Reisen tries to fire her bullets, but Shredder grabs her by the arm, swings her up and down repeatedly, and then throws her into the wall, causing yet another hole. Shredder then approaches Youmu, grabs her half ghost, treats it like a basket ball, and then hits Youmu with her half ghost, sending her into the wall, causing another yet another hole.

Knowing that time stop won't work on Shredder in his current state, Sakuya uses spell card Illusion Sign "Killer Doll"hoping the knives will hit Shredder while Shredder tries to approach her. Shredder then approaches towards Sakuya, but the knives also began to target Shredder and aim towards him. However, Shredder deflects all of the knives, foiling Sakuya's strategy.

"Im...impoissble!" said Sakuya after seeing her plan failed.

"Your knives don't stand a chance against me!" said Shredder. Shredder then hits Sakuya with his elbow real hard and sent Sakuya flying into the wall, once again causing a hole on the wall.

Marisa is now the last one standing. "I cannot allow you to win you cheating Shred Head!" said Marisa. "MASTER SPARK!" Marisa summons a Master Spark towards Shredder, but Shredder counters it with the Marvel vs. Capcom version of the Shinku Hadouken. The two beams clashed, but Shredder's Shinku Hadouken was stronger, causing it to get closer to Marisa, and then Marisa got blasted by the beams, damaging her heavily. Marisa still stands, but her condition has weaken.

"This is the end of you, witch girl!" said Shredder. Shredder then put two of his fingers on his forehead, and began to charge some beam.

"Oh sh*t, this is not good!" said Marisa

"NO, I CANNOT ALLOW THIS TO HAPPEN!" Reimu shouted.

And then Shredder's attack has fully charged. "SPECIAL BEAM CANNON!" Shredder fires the beam towards Marisa, but Reimu has freed herself from the rope WITH RAGE! And then she quickly rushes in to push Marisa out of the way, but only for the Special Beam Cannon to hit Reimu in the heart instead. Reimu fell to the ground in slow motion and dies.

"WHAT!? How did she free herself?" Shredder wondered. The others are in shocked to see what has happened.

Emotional music began to play as Marisa walked toward Reimu's dead body lying on the ground. Marisa kneeled onto the ground, picks up Reimu's upper torso with her hand. "My mother risked her life for me, and now you too!" said Marisa emotionally "I should have saved you!" Marisa then tilts her head down. "I should have been the one to fill your dark soul with LIIIIIIIIIGHT! LIIIIIIIIIGHT! LIIIIIIIIIGHT! LIIIIIIIIIGHT! LIIIIIIIIIGHT!" As Marisa screamed light, the room turned all white, blinding the vision of others, and the room began to shake as well.

"I CAN'T SEE ANYTHING!" said Rocksteady

"MY EYES, THE SUNGLASSES DO NOTHING!" said Bebop

"Ack, I think I've gone blind!" said Baxter

"What the hell is going on?" said Shredder

"What did you do Marisa?" Sakuya asked

"It's as bright as my half ghost!" said Youmu

"I feel like I'm losing control!" said Reisen

"Has another incident occurred?" Sanae asked

"First, Marisa rips off one of my scenes, and now I can't see sh*t!" said Dante.

The brightness of the room turned back to normal, revealing an ANGRY Marisa charging up with tremendous powers, causing the fortress to shake so hard that it managed to pop the action replay, that was supposed to be unremovable, out of the computer.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! MY KEY TO VICTORY!" Shredder shouted.

As the place continues to shake, the others stare at Marisa powering up, stunned at how much power she is gathering. Bebop puts on his scouter and scans Marisa to find her power level. As the scouter scans Marisa's power level, it reached such an absurd level.

"Bebop, what does the scouter say about her power level?" Rocksteady asked.

Bebop removes his scouter and shouts "HER POWER IS MAAAAAXIIIIIMUUUUUUUUUUUUUUM!" Bebop crushed his scouter with his hand while screaming that out.

"WHAT!? MAXIMUM!?" Rocksteady shouted "There's no way that can be right!"

Next, Marisa charges what appears to be a VERY powerful version of Master Spark. Things were looking very dangerous.

"YOU'RE GOING TO DESTROY THE WHOLE PLANET! MARIIIIISAAAAAAA! YOU HAVE TO STOP!" Youmu shouted.

But Marisa didn't listened. She continued to charge her attack until it was fully charged. And then the attack has reached it's full power.

"FINAL MASTER SPARK!" Marisa shouted as she fires a gigantic Master Spark towards Shredder.

Shredders saw the beam head towards him and shouts "OH SH*T!" And the Final Master Spark not only destroyed Shredder, but also his men and the fortress in an epic explosion. Fortunately, Sakuya used her time stop ability to get her and all the good characters out of the fortress before Marisa fired her attack.

Now Marisa's group are at a safe spot. Marisa has returned to normal, and Reimu's lifeless body is lying on the ground. Marisa and the other stood around Reimu and mourn her death.

"Rip in peace, Reimu!" said Marisa as she looks at Reimu's body with a sad face.

"Hold on a second, I just remembered." said Dante "I happen to have a gold orb with me and it can bring people back from the dead."

"Then let's use it to bring Reimu back!" said Marisa. They used the gold orb on Reimu and Reimu opened eyes and is breathing again.

Reimu got up and shouts "I LIVE AGAIN!" Marisa and the others were happy to see Reimu come back from the dead.

Suddenly, a green ogre walked out of his house and saw the girls and Dante. "WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY SWAMP!?" The Ogre shouted. The girls and Dante turned around, saw the ogre, and realized that they were in Shrek's swamp.

Meanwhile in the sewers of Manhattan New York, The Rat King returned to his lair and has news for his fellow rats. "Greetings my fellow rats, I have a new recruit I would like to introduce to you all!"

The Rat King's new recruit walks into the lair, and the new recruit is a mouse girl named Nazrin.

"I will gladly help you take over the world, as long as I can have Gensokyo all to myself!" said Nazrin with an evil look on her face.

The End?


End file.
